


Foolish

by Sadistrix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistrix/pseuds/Sadistrix
Summary: The lingerie is absolutely to Sombra’s tastes: black and purple, and overly decorative for how little of it there is.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Foolish

“I look foolish,” Satya complains. She looks like a _whore_ , but she’s far too well bred to say as much. The lingerie is absolutely to Sombra’s tastes: black and purple, and overly decorative for how little of it there is. Trying to put it on alone had felt like an exercise in frustration and futility. Satya huffs another breath and tries to remember the generosity of spirit that saw her agreeing to this in the first place, and hesitantly steps out where Sombra can see her at last.

Sombra seems to understand her intended meaning well enough, if her pout is anything to go by. But then again, she usually does. Satya is still only beginning to plumb the depths of Sombra’s knack for reading the people around her, frightfully quick-witted in a way that makes her heart race with nerves as much as excitement.

So in all likelihood, Sombra doesn’t need this ridiculous outfit to see all of the things Satya would rather cover up. She lifts her chin and makes a face as if this whole thing is beneath her, refusing to meet Sombra’s gaze.

Sombra is on her feet and on the move in an instant. She slips around her like her namesake, nails skittering over Satya’s exposed skin, breath against her throat and then gone again. “Foolish,” she schools Satya, already laughing under her breath and seemingly undettered by the insult of Satya’s reluctance, “is a girl like you fucking with me.”

She’s trying to hold herself still - statuese - unmoved by Sombra’s teasing and hungry gaze burning up all of the skin Satya’s bared for her. Then her nails pluck out one of the many straps criss-crossing Satya’s hips and let it snap back into place with a stinging sensation that nearly makes Satya’s eyes water. She flinches. Ground given: one more point lost in this odd game Satya still hasn’t learned the rules to.

“See if I humor you again,” Satya snaps, swatting Sombra’s hands away from the curve of her exposed buttocks.

“Is that a challenge?” Sombra teases, terrifyingly amused.

A moment later she grabs Satya by her hair and _yanks_ , and Satya cries out as she loses her balance and falls to her knees. There is never any hesitation when Sombra decides she wants something. Nothing gentle, nothing reserved about her. There will be bruises on her knees tomorrow; her scalp will ache with the memory of Sombra’s grip. Satya is already panting, mouth watering, when she manages to look up at Sombra despite the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Now… If I told you to bury that pretty face in my cunt and lick until I come all over it - would you _humor_ me?”


End file.
